UMA NOITE ESCURA DE VERÃO
by MarciaBS
Summary: Tudo começou com uma noite escura de verão e ele só queria uma coisa simples - SLASH
1. Uma noite escura de verão

**Título:** Uma noite escura de verão

_**Capítulo 1 – Uma noite escura de verão**__**  
**_**Autora: **MarciaBS  
**Beta: ****_Samantha Tiger Blackthorn_**  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Apresentando:** Fred Weasley II e Scorpius Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
**Agradecimentos: **FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO ALIS! ESSA FIC É HORRIVEL, MAS É SUA

**Nota: **Finalmente a fic foi betada pela Samie. Muito obrigada pela ajuda Samie!

**UMA NOITE ESCURA DE VERÃO**

Era noite.

Uma escura noite.

Uma escura noite de verão.

Uma escura noite de verão que chovia.

Uma escura noite de verão que chovia muito.

Uma escura noite de verão que chovia muito e não havia ninguém na Toca.

Uma escura noite de verão que chovia muito e não havia ninguém na Toca além dele.

E por esse motivo Fred suspirava contra o vidro molhado do seu quarto.

Aquilo absurdamente não era justo.

Não era culpa dele se Hugo deixara o seu material escolar do próximo ano recém comprado justo no ponto exato em que uma bomba de bosta estava programada para ser lançada.

Ele não tinha culpa da falta de bom senso do primo.

Fred suspirou mais uma vez embaçando o vidro e vendo a chuva torrencial lá fora.

Todos haviam saído da Toca.

E ele estava de castigo.

De novo.

Porque todas as pessoas daquela casa pareciam ter perdido o senso de humor? Porque até mesmo seu pai parecia irritado às vezes? Ele não tinha culpa de ter o nome do falecido tio. Não era culpa dele se cada vez que ele armava alguma coisa TODO mundo se lembrava do tio e ficava aquele clima chato em que ele SEMPRE acabava de castigo.

Aquilo era tão injusto.

Suspirou mais uma vez escorregando pela parede até sentar no chão.

Odiava ficar sozinho naquela casa.

A Toca no escuro, silenciosa, tremia levemente na chuva e fazia diversos barulhos estranhos por todo o lado. Era impossível ficar calmo naquele lugar.

Agarrou as pernas e enterrou o rosto entre os joelhos. Estava decido. Em dois anos completaria a maioridade e sairia daquele lugar.

Bateu a cabeça na parede, mal humorado.

Nunca teria coragem de deixar todos para trás.

Refletia sobre sua tremenda falta de sorte quando ouviu um barulho estranho vindo da sala. O som parecia de alguém saindo da lareira, mas quem poderia ir até ali naquela hora e naquele dia?

Reunindo toda a sua coragem grifinória desceu as escadas com a varinha na mão.

Ouvia sons leves de passos e alguém batendo as roupas.

Caminhou ainda mais lentamente tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível.

Quando chegou perto da sala viu um vulto um pouco menor que ele e se jogou em cima dele para imobilizá-lo.

- Ai! – gritou uma voz rouca e muito conhecida.

- Scorp? – perguntou assustado vendo os cabelos platinados do garoto espalhados e os pequenos olhos acinzentados num misto de surpresa e medo.

- Sai de cima de mim Fred! – o tom arrogante e levemente arrastado que ele inconscientemente fazia imitando o pai quando se sentia ameaçado alertou Fred que era melhor não contrariar o garoto.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui Scorp? – Fred disse no seu tom levemente malicioso fazendo o garoto pálido a sua frente desviar os olhos e se levantar rapidamente.

Fred tinha certeza que o loiro corava levemente, mas Scorp NUNCA deixava ninguém vê-lo de maneira comprometedora.

- Meu pai disse que você estava de castigo. – Scorp continuou observando o ambiente como se fosse extremamente normal invadir a Toca no meio da noite.

Fred sorriu abertamente. Se tinha alguém que gostava de colocar os outros em situações complicadas esse alguém era Draco Malfoy e na sua lista de preferências estava tio Harry, tio Ron e o próprio filho. Principalmente o filho.

- E você veio aqui para...?

Olhos cinzentos brilharam, o nariz arrebitado empinou, o cabelo loiro balançou levemente já bagunçado pela queda dos dois, os braços foram cruzados em desafio e um sorriso de lado apareceu nos lábios rosados do rapaz.

Fred apenas observou encostando-se à parede da sala, apenas para ver a boca do outro abrir e fechar algumas vezes, seus ombros caírem e a expressão de derrota e pânico aparecer. E ele adorava ver o outro em pânico.

Era tão fofo.

- EU TE ODEIO WEASLEY! – berrou o loiro batendo o pé no chão fazendo o ruivo gargalhar.

- Você invadiu a minha casa para dizer que me odeia Scorp? – Fred conseguiu perguntar entre os risos sabendo que o outro ficaria cada vez mais irritado.

Scorpius Malfoy bufava passando a mão pelo cabelo desalinhado com o rosto vermelho de irritação e os olhos traindo o seu desespero por não saber o que fazer ali.

- Vamos Scorp! – Fred tentou segurar o riso e pegou na mão pequena do garoto, mas o loiro puxou a mão com força se virando de costas – Qual o problema?

Scorpius se virou fazendo bico com os lábios rosados e Fred mal conseguiu conter um suspiro.

Porque aquele maldito sonserino tinha que ser tão fofo? Não podia ter aqueles pensamentos.

- Você é um idiota Weasley! – ouviu o loiro resmungar.

Fred se voltou para Scorpius com ímpeto, e antes que o sonserino pudesse fazer algo ele uniu seus lábios aos dele.

O beijo era para ser rápido, mas a surpresa de Scorpius fez algo dentro dele estremecer, e ele continuou beijando e beijando, enquanto Scorpius ficou parado, completamente imóvel, com a boca quieta porem meio aberta, recebendo as investidas da língua do outro.

Foi quando Fred resolveu se separar que ele resolveu reagir, e o segurou pela nuca, desfazendo a pequena distancia que o ruivo tinha imposto, e o trouxe para seus lábios novamente, porem dessa vez, ele era quem a sondava num beijo muito tímido, mas também intimo e comprometedor.

Ofegantes ambos se separaram apoiando a testa uma na outra. Fred tinha os dedos firmes entre os cabelos curtos e suaves de Scorp e o loiro tinha os dedos cravados nos ombros largos do ruivo.

- O que foi isso Fred? – o tom incerto do mais novo fez o outro sorrir abertamente.

- Não sabe o que é um beijo Scorp?

E o loiro corou fazendo o ruivo corar como seus cabelos diante aquela imagem.

- Eu gosto de você, seu idiota! – Fred murmurou mordiscando a orelha dele.

Scorpius suspirou puxando o outro para mais perto.

- Eu também gosto de você, seu depravado.

Fred se soltou erguendo uma sobrancelha sugestivamente.

- Já que EU sou o depravado – puxou Scorp pela mão – Me acompanha até meu quarto?

- FRED! – berrou o outro desviando os olhos cinzentos.

- Eu juro que não vou fazer nada que você não queira Scorp! – voltou a murmurar mordiscando o pescoço do outro.

- Já disse que te odeio Fred? – Scorpius perguntou sério se separando do outro.

- Já! – e não dando mais chances para o sonserino, carregou-o escadas acima tropeçando algumas vezes ao abraçar o outro.

E era uma noite de verão.

Uma escura noite de verão que chovia muito e não havia ninguém na Toca.

Ninguém além dele e Scorpius Malfoy na sua cama.

E aquela noite tinha tudo para ser perfeita.


	2. Realmente preciso de você

**Título:** Continuação de Uma noite escura de verão  
_**Capítulo 2 – Realmente preciso de você**_

**Autora: **MarciaBS  
**Beta: ****_Samantha Tiger Blackthorn_****  
****Classificação:** PG-17  
**Apresentando:** Fred Weasley II e Scorpius Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
**Agradecimentos: **A Alis que exigiu uma lemon, assim como a Coy, a Gih e a Miss Black-Lupin Potter-Malfoy

**CONTINUAÇÃO DE UMA NOITE ESCURA DE VERÃO**

A chuva batia forte na janela, mas eles nem se importavam.

Cinza e castanho, conectados.

Scorp tremia sentindo o frio da noite quando Fred retirou sua camisa. Os dedos dele percorrendo seu corpo marcavam como uma pena suave num pergaminho.

Ambos em pé, um de frente para o outro, olhos nos olhos.

Fred adorava fazer aquilo com ele, ficar o provocando com aquele olhar indecente, aquele sorriso torto brincando na boca vermelha. Scorp estava totalmente hipnotizado por aqueles olhos amendoados.

A tensão acumulada era palpável.

O quarto pequeno.

As respirações entrecortadas.

Os vidros das janelas embaçados.

Fred gemeu quando finalmente Scorp criou coragem para retirar o seu blusão. As mãos geladas e macias contornavam a sua pele fazendo seu corpo se arrepiar.

Ele se aproximou lentamente de Scorp até que seus narizes estivessem quase colados, mas sem tocar, e ficou roçando aqueles lábios vermelhos vivos nos dele até que o sonserino perdesse o controle e avançasse sedento, bocas, línguas e dentes se encontrando num ritmo frenético. Deu um passo para trás e caiu na cama com o loiro por cima. A visão dos cabelos platinados, a boca rosada e os olhos semi cerrados quase fizeram o ruivo perder o controle, mas Fred podia sentir cada detalhe daquele corpo, e o coração dele martelando descompassado, junto ao seu e isso estranhamente o acalmava.

Sentia também toda a excitação dele, e isso estava cada vez mais difícil de controlar, e aquilo era ao mesmo tempo delicioso e intimidante. Ele nunca tinha se sentido daquela forma com ninguém, e tinha certeza que Scorpius também não tivera nenhuma experiência anterior.

Fred olhou dentro dos olhos dele, e pode ver que ele tinha as mesmas dúvidas que ele. Os mesmos receios, as mesmas vontades. Agarrou o rosto delicado puxando-o até o dele, e disse baixinho contra aquela boca tão deliciosa:

- Eu realmente gosto de você! – sua voz saiu rouca fazendo Scorp estremecer em cima dele.

- Você não tem idéia de como eu te odeio Fred! – o loiro respondeu engolindo em seco com os dedos trêmulos abrindo o botão da calça do ruivo.

Fred invadiu a boca dele com um beijo apaixonado, fazendo com que os corpos se esfregassem um contra o outro desesperadamente. Scorp não conseguiu conter um gemido em meio aquele beijo, e Fred abandonou a sua boca, para poder respirar melhor.

As mãos dele percorriam todo o abdome do garoto em seu colo, e ele começou abrir os botões da calça do loiro também, beijando e lambendo cada parte descoberta. Scorp só conseguia ofegar, deixando Fred enlouquecido e invertendo as posições, ficando por cima.

Passou os lábios pela pele quente do pescoço do sonserino e foi descendo, até alcançar um mamilo. Deu um beijo ali e sentiu uma mão se enterrar nos seus cabelos e um gemido rouco escapar dos lábios dele. Beijou mais ainda, alternando lambidas e mordidas. Fazendo Scorp ofegar cada vez mais e quanto mais ele gemia e ofegava, mais Fred queria continuar com aquilo. Desceu com a boca pelo abdome e barriga, contornando os músculos ainda indefinidos com a ponta da língua, seguindo a linha de pêlos ralos e loirinhos que começavam a surgir abaixo do umbigo. Subiu as mãos pelas coxas dele, chegando ao botão da calça e abrindo-o por completo dessa vez.

Sentiu o olhar de Scorp se voltar para baixo, diretamente para ele, e olhou de volta, com receio de estar fazendo algo errado. O mais novo puxou a sua boca em direção a dele, beijando-o de leve e disse, olhando nos seus olhos:

- Eu preciso sentir você Fred!

O corpo do ruivo ferveu com as palavras dele e dessa vez foi ele que invadiu a boca de Scorp, deixando-o sem fôlego, enquanto baixava o zíper de sua própria calça. Olhou-o nos olhos, com uma pergunta muda, e ele assentiu de leve com a cabeça.

Tirou a calça dele e voltou a beijar suas coxas, até chegar à cueca verde que não conseguia esconder a excitação do outro. Scorp gemeu e levou a mão aos cabelos ruivos quando sentiu a boca quente distribuindo beijos em seu membro, por cima da cueca. Não agüentou se sentando na cama para puxar a boca de Fred para a dele e abrindo a calça deste, baixando-a até os joelhos. Deitou-se novamente e o levou com ele, o abraçando com força e fazendo com que ambas as ereções se tocassem por cima das cuecas. Fred não agüentou mais o contato e colocou uma das mãos entre os corpos quentes por dentro da cueca de Scorp, tocando nele. O loiro jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu, deixando a garganta totalmente exposta para que Fred a beijasse enquanto movimentava sua mão para cima e para baixo nele, deixando-o ainda mais duro. Desceu novamente, distribuindo beijos pelo abdome e barriga lentamente, torturando-o e se deliciando com as fracas tentativas de Scorp em evitar gemer. Tirou suavemente aquela peça que o atrapalhava e arfou ao se deparar com o membro duro e rosado do outro. Levou lentamente os lábios até ele e beijou a ponta da sua ereção. Beijou de novo e de novo, alternando entre beijos e lambidas até estar completamente envolvido por aquele gosto maravilhoso e os gemidos de Scorp que aumentavam gradativamente apesar do loiro tentar contê-los apertando os lábios finos e avermelhados com força. O ruivo perdeu o controle colocando-o inteiro na boca e chupando com vontade.

Com um grito abafado Scorp agarrou com força os fios ruivos enrolando seus dedos pálidos neles arremetendo o quadril ainda mais para frente como se quisesse ir ainda mais fundo na boca de Fred, que sentiu sua própria ereção pulsar forte diante das palavras do sonserino:

- Weasley, por favor... Pára! Não... Não quero que termine agora.

Scorp estava com o rosto vermelho e a boca entreaberta, respirando forte. Fred nunca o havia visto mais lindo do que naquele momento. Ficou de joelhos na cama puxando aquela boca que o hipnotizava para si beijando-o profundamente fazendo-o sentir o próprio gosto. Ambos perderam o equilíbrio com o ruivo caindo sobre o loiro na cama sem perder o contato dos lábios mais ambos rindo entre os beijos e mãos que procuravam tocar todo e qualquer pedacinho de pele que conseguissem.

- Você é maravilhoso Scorp... Maravilhoso...

A voz rouca de Fred, sussurrada, deu coragem para o loirinho inverter as posição e ficar por cima, tirando de maneira apressada a última peça do ruivo. Correndo as mãos suaves pelas coxas grossas do adolescente até tocarem no membro deste, fazendo o ruivo soltar milhares de palavrões enquanto se entregava ao lento movimento de subida e descida que Scorp fazia pela ereção dele, deixando-o louco.

- Não consigo parar de pensar em você, de querer tocar você...

Scorp alternava carícias suaves e apertos mais fortes, e Fred estava perdendo o controle diante daquela deliciosa tortura que o loiro estava fazendo com ele.

- Eu quero você, Scorpius. Inteiro. Só para mim.

O ruivo disse isso ofegante olhando bem fundo nos olhos do sonserino que continuava a tocá-lo. Ambos estremeceram e Fred o puxou para mais um beijo intenso, mais forte e apaixonado do que nunca.

- Eu realmente preciso de você, Scorp...

Reunindo toda a coragem que não possuía o loiro desceu pelo peitoral liso do grifinório segurando firme a ereção deste que jogou a cabeça para trás já prevendo o que estava por vir. A língua pequena e macia de Scorp mal tinha tocado a cabeça do membro de Fred quando um forte barulho fez ambos se afastarem.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – a expressão divertida de George Weasley não condizia em nada com o grito esganiçado que o mesmo deu ao entrar no quarto do filho.

Fred suspirou irritado levantando da cama colocando uma bermuda qualquer que estava por ali enquanto Scorpius gemia se escondendo de baixo das cobertas totalmente corado.

- Pai? – o pequeno ruivo abriu os braços numa clara pergunta do que ele estava fazendo aqui.

- Você quer parar de fazer escândalos Weasley? – a voz arrastada que veio da porta fez Scorpius estremecer ainda mais e dar um gemido sofrido.

Fred e George olharam desolados para a figura magra escondida nas cobertas e tiveram certeza que se o loirinho pudesse já tinha se escondido embaixo da cama.

- Senhor Malfoy? – Fred coçou a cabeça não parecendo nem um pouco envergonhado, mas sua expressão mostrava confusão do motivo de todos aqueles adultos estarem ali numa noite chuvosa em que nenhum deles iria voltar para casa.

Suspirou estreitando os olhos para o Malfoy mais velho. Tinha uma leve certeza absoluta que aquele homem de expressão séria tinha muito haver com esse fato, além dele não estar nem um pouco assustado, impressionado ou irritado por pegar o filho único na cama com outro garoto, principalmente por esse ser um Weasley e lembrando que foi o próprio homem que havia informado ao filho sobre o seu castigo.

- Você sabe que é uma vergonha para a família não é _Scorpius_Hyperion_Malfoy_? – a voz arrastada e fria deu ainda mais certeza para as desconfianças do ruivo.

- Eu crio um filho com todo o amor e carinho e é com isso que ele me retribui? – George andava pelo quarto com as mãos na cabeça numa das suas clássicas posses dramáticas apontando depreciativamente para a figura escondida de Scorpius que de alguma maneira tentava nem respirar como se isso fosse convencer os adultos que ele não estava inteiramente nu, naquela cama.

- Quem deveria estar reclamando sou eu! – Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha para o ruivo e cruzou os braços olhando depreciativamente para o quarto onde havia encontrado seu herdeiro.

- Um Malfoy! – George gritou esganiçado como se Draco não tivesse dito nada – Um nojento e imundo Malfoy!

- Olha como fala Weasley! – rosnou Draco lançando um olhar de advertência que foi retribuído por uma careta irônica de George.

Fred levantou as mãos ao céu desolado por toda aquela cena. Não queria nem imaginar quantos meses levaria até que Scorpius se recuperasse do trauma e decidisse continuar o que haviam parado. Para piorar tudo isso ainda estava sentindo uma dor absurda por ter sido interrompido num momento inapropriado, teria ido ao banheiro se não fosse a certeza que se deixasse o loirinho sozinho no quarto nunca mais conseguiria nem um simples beijo do sonserino.

- Isso é culpa de vocês! – George apontou acusadoramente para a porta.

Só agora Fred percebia a presença de seus tios Harry e Gina e isso significava que Al também deveria estar ali. Passou a mão pelo rosto irritado. A porcaria do seu primo cobraria caro deles para não espalhar aquela história por toda a sonserina e não haveria amizade com Scorpius que resolvesse a ameaça.

Al conseguia ser a pior das cobras com seu jeitinho sério, frio e inocente, além de abusar descaradamente da sua semelhança com o pai e de seu sobrenome famoso.

Fred fez uma careta de desagrado diante das péssimas perspectivas. Talvez conseguisse apoio em James ou Rose, mas duvidava que os primos apoiassem qualquer coisa para defender um Malfoy. Gemeu angustiado sabendo que teria que recorrer a Alex Zabini e Fred Weasley odiava ter que pedir ajuda ao sonserino pseudo-intelectual.

- Porque a culpa é nossa? – Gina perguntou com sua melhor expressão moleca inocente, os olhos castanhos brilhando intensamente.

- Quem mais ensinaria ao meu menino ingênuo a ficar olhando para um Malfoy? – George ergueu uma sobrancelha com um sorriso malicioso brincando em seus lábios.

O ruivo adolescente quase riu vendo o frio e arrogante Draco Malfoy corar e seu tio Harry engasgar, mas sensacional mesmo era a carinha de inocência de sua tia Gina enquanto batia nas costas do marido que parecia ter perdido o ar.

- Não faço idéia do que está falando George.

- Sei...

- Desde quando seu filho é ingênuo? – Draco Malfoy sempre conseguia se recuperar rápido das insinuações do seu pai – O meu é uma criança ainda!

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Fred achou por bem, mesmo a contragosto, voltar à atenção para o que estava acontecendo ali ou teriam uma longa conversa sobre as estranhas visitas do pai de Scorpius a casa dos Potter ou pior sobre como Scorpius Malfoy ainda era um bebê de colo e isso seria ainda mais brochante.

Subitamente Fred se lembrou do loirinho na sua cama e descobriu que este havia, de alguma estranha maneira, possivelmente mágica, desaparecer por trás dela e finalmente conseguido se esconder totalmente dos olhos dos adultos, apesar de todos saberem que ele estava ali. Talvez aquela fosse uma boa hora de contar ao sonserino que ele possuía uma aranha viúva negra morando debaixo da sua cama ou talvez deixasse para Scorp descobrir sozinho.

- Ora eu vim ver como estava a minha criança! – George fez sua cara de pai preocupado e quase esmagou o filho num abraço imitação dos da sua avó, Molly Weasley.

- Com uma comitiva de recepção? – Fred ainda conseguiu perguntar em meio ao aperto.

Estranhamente os adultos decidiram achar os seus sapatos muito interessantes, menos Draco que olhou para o teto e não conseguiu reprimir sua careta de desgosto.

- Ah filho é que... – George começou, mas foi logo cortado por um grito desesperado vindo debaixo da cama.

Cama, lençóis e tudo mais voaram longe quando Scorpius pulou fugindo desesperadamente de Alice, a aranha viúva negra de Fred, que parecia não se importar com a presença do outro na sua morada. Felizmente apesar da pressa em fugir da aranha Scorp mantinha o fino lençol azul enrolado no seu corpo magro.

- Scorpius Malfoy! – o tom gélido fez o loirinho tremer ao se virar rapidamente para encarar o pai que tinha uma conhecida cueca verde sobre a cabeça bagunçando seus impecáveis cabelos loiros platinados.

- Pai... – o garoto engoliu em seco vendo a expressão assassina do progenitor.

- Para a mansão, a-go-ra! – silibou o Malfoy mais velho jogando a roupa de baixo no filho e saindo do quarto em passos rápidos.

Harry e Gina acompanharam os passos do outro enquanto George puxava Fred pelo cabelo deixando o loiro sozinho no quarto desmontado para se arrumar.

Scorpius suspirou pesadamente ao mesmo tempo em que vestia apressado a roupa espalhada pelo quarto. Estava muito ferrado. Nem tanto com seu pai, mas com certeza sua mãe teria um ataque histérico quando seu pai contasse casualmente no jantar e o loiro tinha certeza que o pai iria contar. Seu pai sempre contava tudo para sua mãe ou pelo menos tudo em que o próprio não estivesse envolvido, naturalmente.

Correu pelas escadas encontrando os adultos em pé no meio da sala com seu pai firmemente parado ao lado da lareira e Fred sentado no sofá muito emburrado e inevitavelmente sorriu para a carinha contrariada do ruivo.

Draco rolou os olhos resmungando de onde seu filho havia puxado aquilo, e se irritando ainda mais ao ouvir o comentário aleatório de Harry dizendo que sabia muito bem a quem o pequeno Malfoy tinha puxado, com um sorriso amplo no rosto, que apenas fez o loiro mais velho bufar e jogar o pó de flú na lareira desaparecendo nas chamas.

Com toda a pouca dignidade que ainda esperava possuir, depois de toda a confusão daquela noite, Scorpius seguiu para a lareira evitando olhar para os lados. Assim que pegou o pó nas mãozinhas pálidas, virou o rosto para Fred numa expressão de quem iria aprontar e correu até o ruivo roubando um selinho antes de voltar para a lareira e sumir nas chamas em direção a sua casa.

E a expressão de Fred se abriu num malicioso sorriso quando seu pai bagunçou todo o seu cabelo seguindo para a cozinha com Harry indo logo depois. Não demorou nem um segundo para sua tia Gina sentar ao seu lado com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

- Porque vocês voltaram tia?

Gina apenas balançou o ombro tirando o cabelo do sobrinho do rosto.

- Quando Draco insinuou que Scorpius estava aqui, seu pai correu para cá como um foguete.

O ruivinho cruzou os braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha indicando para a tia continuar.

- Ah... – Gina abriu um grande sorriso – Seu pai tem uma aposta com Draco de qual filho vai perder a virgindade primeiro.

Fred não ficou corado diante as palavras da tia, mas bateu com a mão na testa desolado.

- Ele nunca vai me deixar em paz se souber que estou com o Scorpius, não é?

- Exatamente! – Gina sorriu se levantando, mas Fred puxou-a pela mão.

- Tia, cadê o Al? – Fred perguntou com um fio de esperança que o primo não tivesse presenciado a cena.

Gina piscou tentando lembrar-se do filho do meio e voltou a sorrir.

- Ele correu para o quarto dizendo que precisava limpar os olhos diante a cena que viu – Gina mordeu o lábio inferior – Você sabe que seu primo é muito sensível. – e saiu para a cozinha.

- Merda! – murmurou Fred correndo para o quarto do primo, com o tempo que Al havia tido com toda aquela conversa, ele tinha certeza que seu próximo ano em Hogwarts seria um verdadeiro inferno.

_**Acabou, é o fim. Se isso continuar daqui a pouquinho virá uma long-fic e eu não devo, não posso, não tenho tempo para uma long-fic. Mas que eu acabei me apaixonando pelos dois, eu não posso negar. E só de imaginar um Al como o vilão está fazendo meus dedos coçarem. **_

_**Ok, tem mais dois capítulos e aí sim é o fim.**_

_# bate a cabeça no teclado diante o olhar horrorizado do colega de trabalho e volta a trabalhar normalmente #_


	3. A garotinha do Weasley

**Título:** Uma noite escura de verão  
_**Capítulo 3 – A garotinha do Weasley**_

**Autora: **MarciaBS

**Beta:** **_Samantha Tiger Blackthorn_**  
**Classificação:** PG-17  
**Apresentando:** Fred Weasley II e Scorpius Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
**Comentários: **Eu fui obrigada a escrever e não me responsabilizo por danos cerebrais.

**Nota: **Tudo começou com um singelo presente de aniversário que acabou virando meu inferno pessoal, mas eu amo cada um desses moleques.

**A GAROTINHA DO WEASLEY**

Aquilo era um pesadelo.

Fred tinha certeza que a qualquer momento iria acordar e descobrir que tudo aquilo não passava de um maldito pesadelo. Esfregou o rosto com força soltando um alto suspiro de indignação. Se não bastasse toda a confusão que seu pai havia armado junto com Draco Malfoy e seus tios justo no momento em que as coisas estavam ficando interessantes entre ele e Scorp. Agora teria que enfrentar toda a escola no pé deles.

No momento em que sua tia havia dito que Al estava no quarto o garoto já tinha certeza que deveria esperar o pior e nunca esteve tão certo em toda a sua vida. No pouco tempo que teve Al conseguiu mandar um retrato da sua brilhante lembrança do acontecido para todos os alunos de Hogwarts.

Já seria bastante ruim se ele houvesse mandado para todos os sonserinos, mas Al sempre pensa mais alto, e é claro que com seu conhecimento nas outras casas por ser o filhinho do salvador do mundo mágico tinha que enviar a maldita lembrança para todas as casas.

Resultado?

Todos estavam dizendo que Scorpius era a "nova" garotinha do Weasley.

Nunca em toda a sua curta vida se arrependeu tanto de ter sido um verdadeiro galinha desde os treze anos. Claro que sua fama de pegador não iria realmente ficar manchada. Afinal era Scorp que estava caindo de boca nele e isso só fazia aumentar as gracinhas. Teve que ser segurado por James e Rose algumas vezes para não voar no pescoço de alguns engraçadinhos da Corvinal que queriam saber se o Malfoy era bom de boca.

Merda!

Ele nem ao menos sabia se era ou não, mas os poucos segundos em que sentiu aquela língua quente e macia já eram capazes de deixá-lo louco. E nunca diria aquilo para ninguém. Nem sob tortura. E esse era outro dos problemas. Todos estavam vangloriando ele: Fred Weasley, o pegador, aquele que fez até o ensebado do Malfoy cair de boca. E ele não sabia como sair daquela situação, pois tudo o que dizia acabava sendo interpretado de uma maneira distorcida.

Suspirou contra o vidro pensando se deveria pedir a capa de invisibilidade do James emprestada e assim desaparecer de Hogwarts.

- Você nunca deveria tê-lo levado para o seu quarto. – Rose disse como quem fala do tempo depois de quase uma hora de silencio dentro da cabine em que ela lia a matéria do próximo ano de transfiguração e pelo capítulo em que estava, já devia estar quase no fim.

- Eu estava sozinho em casa Rose... – suspirou desanimado deitando no colo da prima que acomodou melhor o livro fazendo carinho nos cabelos ruivos, como os seus, do primo.

- De qualquer maneira você deveria ter colocado algum alarme ou proteção na porta.

Rose quando queria ser chata era insuportável, mas o pior é que ela nunca estava errada. Em todos os momentos da sua vida ela nunca errou. Nem mesmo quando se sentiu atraído pelo Scorpius sua prima havia errado. Aquilo era profundamente irritante.

- Você ainda subestima Albus... – comentou James que se distraia jogando uma goles para cima deitado no outro banco da cabine.

- Eu odeio o seu irmão! – resmungou irritado levando um tapa de Rose que não gostava quando algum deles falava mal do outro. Uma garota irritante como sempre.

James apenas balançou os ombros e continuou jogando a goles.

Todos os primos odiavam Albus. Mesmo Rose querendo disfarçar não ia com a cara do primo, que por sinal tinha a mesma idade dela. Albus era um sonserino, mas ser apenas um sonserino não era o problema. Scorpius Malfoy era um sonserino e tinha feito amizade com Rose e depois com eles. Alex Zabini era um sonserino e conseguia ser tão insuportável quanto Rose, o que era tolerável para eles.

Mas Albus era diabólico.

Com a carinha de inocente e sendo o filho predileto dos Potter, Al fazia com todos o que bem queria e nunca, nunca mesmo fazia algo para ajudar alguém. Ele trapaceava nos jogos, escondia os brinquedos da Lily, fazia ele e James ficarem de castigo por culpa de traquinagens de mais novo.

Não foi nenhuma surpresa ele ir para sonserina, mas isso também acarretou num aumento de problemas. Deveres que sumiam, esbarrões pelos corredores, brigas e mais brigas e o pobre Potter sempre sendo excluído por ter se tornado um sonserino e por isso seus parentes não gostavam dele.

Lily era a única que ainda tentava se aproximar do irmão, mas até mesmo ela já tinha caído nas armações dele e ficado uma semana de detenção além de três dias na ala hospitalar quando foi pedir explicações.

- O que você pretende fazer Fred?

Rose o tirou de seus pensamentos homicidas com o primo para uma dura realidade inevitável: _Scorpius_Hyperion_Malfoy_ odiava Frederick Weasley II.

- Eu... – Fred já se sentia derrotado quando foi jogado no chão pela por Rose que estava de pé com as mãos na cintura parecendo extremamente perigosa.

- Olha aqui mocinho! É bom o senhor arrumar uma maneira de se desculpar com Scorp! – um sorriso sacana surgiu no rosto sardento da menina fazendo os garotos também sorrirem – Ou eu vou começar a duvidar que você é um Weasley!

Fred se levantou batendo a poeira imaginaria da roupa e sorriu agarrando a cintura da prima.

- Você tem toda a razão Rose! – Fez uma careta de desagrado revirando os olhos – Como sempre!

Rose apenas sorriu se livrando dos braços do primo e voltando para o seu livro.

- Isso aí! – apoiou James se levantando também – Você não pode deixar aquele _Potter_ levar a melhor!

Cuspiu o nome e o ruivo já ia apoiá-lo quando olhou confuso para o primo.

- James, você também é um Potter!

Mas foi Rose que respondeu sorrindo.

- Não priminho, nós somos Weasleys!

James sorriu batendo na mão da prima.

- E o que você vai fazer Fred? – o moreno de olhos amendoados perguntou.

E Fred riu abrindo os braços.

- Eu já tenho um plano!

O salão comunal da sonserina estava consideravelmente mais silencioso quando Scorpius adentrou o ambiente e isso parecia estranho visto que todos estavam rindo pelas suas costas e na sua própria cara, mas ele não precisou procurar muito para descobrir o motivo de tanta quietude.

Sentado na poltrona alta principal estava o causador de todo o seu infortúnio de inicio de ano letivo: Albus Severus Potter.

Como em sua vida havia pensado em ser amigo daquele ser repugnante? Seu pai estava mais do que certo em dizer que Potter não era alguém para amizades. E Merlin, como ele estava certo. Nos três anos tudo o que o garoto fez foi tentar a todo o custo acabar com a credibilidade de Scorpius dentro da sonserina e tomar o seu lugar.

Tolo.

A casa das serpentes não era muito admiradora do garoto-que-derrubou-aquele-que-não-era-nomeado, ao contrario de seu pai, pois Draco Malfoy sabia se promover. Quem mais faria de uma marca desgastada no braço e sinônimo de prisão, um dos chamarizes do seu sucesso? Seu pai adorava esfregar na cara de todos que ele havia sido um Comensal, o único da sua geração, aquele que teve uma grande missão para o Lorde das Trevas, aquele que esteve frente a frente a Voldemort e sobreviveu, aquele que teve compaixão ao não matar o velho diretor Dumbledore.

Um bando de porcaria que a imprensa adorava lembrar e que havia rendido desculpas públicas do atual Ministro da Magia, devolução corrigida dos valores apreendidos após a guerra, uma cadeira no conselho da escola e uma medalha por cidadão modelo.

Sorriu de lado voltando a atenção para o problema a sua frente: Um Potter nunca chegaria aos pés de um Malfoy.

Albus se empenhava em parecer o máximo possível com o pai dentro das regras de postura sonserina: cabelos negros que ele fazia questão de manter bagunçados, os vibrantes olhos verdes esmeraldas, as vestes impecáveis, o sapato negro batendo cadenciado no chão, as mãos pálidas despreocupadas sobre os braços da poltrona e, é claro, seus inseparáveis companheiros.

Lysander Scamander sempre ao seu lado direito e Lorcan Scamander do seu lado esquerdo.

Como ele sabia?

Uma sutil diferença entre os olhos dos dois gêmeos, mas é claro que ele não contava essa descoberta para ninguém.

E Albus ainda tinha a cara de pau de acusar seu pai ter capangas nos tempos de escola. Suspirou desanimado mantendo seu andar tranqüilo e seus tradicionais olhos frios. Não se deixaria rebaixar por Potter nenhum. Muito menos um sonserino que achava que era o dono do pedaço.

- Vejam se não é a _garotinha_ do Weasley! – riu Albus sendo acompanhado pela risada cristalina dos gêmeos.

- O que foi Potter? – ergueu uma sobrancelha – Com ciúmes do priminho?

O moreno parou alguns segundos e uma onda sigilosa de comentários percorreu o salão comunal. Será que Albus era idiota o suficiente para achar que ele negaria aquela história? Ele podia não ser um homem ainda, mas se achava com capacidade suficiente de admitir que quase tinha ido para a cama com Fred Weasley.

Só nunca contaria que nunca tinha feito aquilo, mas isso ninguém perguntaria mesmo.

- Confessa que é uma vergonha para a sonserina?

- Não tenho nada para confessar. – sorriu de lado – Achei que você tinha visto muito bem, talvez tenha ficado até animadinho.

- Você é uma vergonha Malfoy!

- Não Potter! – o loiro riu indo em direção aos dormitórios – Eu só tenho o que quero. – e se virando em seguida completou – Eu não tenho culpa que ao contrario do meu pai, eu prefira os ruivos.

Albus Potter parecia que ia explodir de irritação e com certeza voaria em cima de Scorpius se não tivesse sido impedido pelos gêmeos Scamander e alguns outros alunos da sonserina, filhos de conhecidos de Draco Malfoy.

Se Al achava que espalhar para Hogwarts inteira aquela besteira iria tirá-lo do seu patamar acima dos outros, ele estava muito enganado. Scorpius gostava de estar acima dos outros e, além disso, depois daquela noite escura de verão ele tinha certeza que queria Fred na sua cama e se dependesse dele não iria demorar muito.


	4. Sonserinos possuem o que querem

**Título:** Uma noite escura de verão  
_**Capítulo 4 – Sonserinos possuem o que querem**_

**Autora: **MarciaBS  
**Beta:** **_Samantha Tiger Blackthorn_**  
**Classificação:** PG-17  
**Apresentando:** Fred Weasley II e Scorpius Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
**Comentários: **Eu fui obrigada a escrever e não me responsabilizo por danos cerebrais.

**Nota: **Eu amei cada segundo dessa fic e cada um dos personagens, primeira vez que escrevo com Scorp e Fred e foi simplesmente maravilhoso.

**SONSERINOS POSSUEM O QUE QUEREM**

Fred nunca mais desconfiaria da capacidade dos sonserinos de terem exatamente aquilo que querem não importando os meios para conseguir. Não que ele realmente tenha em algum momento duvidado de Scorpius quando este no primeiro dia de aula tinha dito no seu ouvido que ele seria dele, mas nunca imaginou que o filhote de doninha saltitante, como seu tio Ron o chamava, iria tão longe.

Scorp não só se vingou de Al o humilhando na frente de toda a escola ao exibir um vídeo prá lá de _caliente_ entre o jovem Potter e seus companheiros, os gêmeos Scamander, onde realmente foi provado o quanto eles eram companheiros. Se não fosse bom o suficiente ter Al desmoralizado e sem voz de comando dentro da sonserina, o pai do moreno não tinha ficado nem um pouco satisfeito ao descobrir algumas das armações do filho predileto e isso acabou com o reinado do sapinho de olhos verdes dentro da sua família também.

Os primos Weasleys nunca foram tão felizes do que no dia em que Al apanhou feio dos pais.

E agora Fred estava ali.

Na toca das serpentes.

Dormitório do quarto ano.

Recesso de natal, onde todos foram para casa.

Todos menos ele e Scorpius Malfoy.

Alguma parte do seu cérebro dizia que ele como garoto mais velho deveria tomar conta da situação, mas a visão de Scorp de joelho na cama de madeira, com o símbolo da sonserina gravado nela, tirando lentamente o suéter preto que usava, fazia com que qualquer pensamento lógico fugisse e suas pernas ficassem moles. Resultando nele também de joelhos na mesma cama em frente aqueles olhos cinzentos que estranhamente tinham um brilho dourado no fundo, vistos de tão perto.

O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior ainda incerto e se aproximou devagar de Fred unindo a boca de ambos num movimento suave. O beijo era doce, infantil, até Fred percorrer os lábios do outro pedindo mais contato. Circulou a cintura fina unindo seus corpos e os dedos gelados de Scorp passeavam pelo seu pescoço e braços.

Não demorou muito para o famoso suéter azul marinho do Weasley ir para o chão junto a camisa branca que Scorpius usava por baixo. Fred beijava cada pedacinho da pele delicada e perfumada a sua frente. Malfoy tinha um cheirinho suave de colônia de bebê e de uma maneira insana o deixava maluco. Os dedos finos do outro se agarravam aos seus fios ruivos. Ambos suspiravam. Mordiscou o corpo do outro ouvindo gemidos de aprovação. Abraçou Scorp beijando-o cada vez com mais vontade, suas mãos se perdendo no corpo dele arfando quando as mãos dele abriram o botão da sua calça segurando firme sua ereção após tirar sua cueca do caminho.

Olhou assustado para o loiro a sua frente que sorria inocente para ele.

- Eu preciso fazer isso Fred.

O ruivo quase não agüentou ao ouvir aquilo e ter seu corpo jogado na cama enquanto Scorp tirava a sua roupa apressadamente e de qualquer maneira espalhando tudo pelo quarto. Fred não pode deixar de rir vendo o desespero do sonserino que também sorriu corando levemente deitando em cima dele para beijá-lo. O peso do corpo do outro sobre o seu era delicioso.

- Porque você ainda está vestido? – Fred perguntou agarrando a bunda arrebitada de Scorpius sobre a calça escura que ele usava.

- Porque eu preciso realmente fazer isso.

Sussurrou no ouvido do ruivo descendo com sua língua quente pelo pescoço, mordiscando seus mamilos, apreciando os gemidos ocasionais de Fred, lambendo a barriga, penetrando de maneira abusada no umbigo do ruivo que agarrou firme os cabelos loiros, mordiscou e lambeu a parte interna da coxa fazendo Fred abrir ainda mais a perna e finalmente chegou ao seu objetivo. O ruivo podia sentir a respiração do outro no seu membro e sentia seu coração martelar, olhou para baixo apenas para ver as íris pratadas observando-o. A língua pequena, macia e quente de Scorp tocou o topo da sua ereção e ele gemeu alto sentindo o corpo estremecer. Não agüentaria muito se continuasse daquela maneira. Respirou fundo e quase engasgou ao sentir o membro inteiro ser engolido e uma forte sugada que o fizeram inconscientemente abrir ainda mais as pernas e se segurar mais forte nos fios loiros em busca de equilíbrio. Fred não queria saber se Scorp havia aprendido aquilo com alguém ou era instinto, mas que agradecia pelo loiro ter uma boca maravilhosa entre os gemidos roucos, isso sim, agradecia e muito.

- Oh Merlin... Scorp... – tentou puxar o loiro para cima, mas obteve mais uma forte chupada como resposta fazendo-o gritar alto – Merda Scorp... Eu não vou agüentar assim...

O loiro o soltou lambendo os lábios delicadamente com um olhar inocente no rosto e Fred teve a certeza que estava completamente perdido. Puxou o sonserino para um beijo cheio de desejo sentindo seu gosto naquela boca vermelha e teve muita vontade de experimentar algo que tinha visto escondido na porta do quarto do seu pai, mas foi pego de surpresa pelo beijo faminto do loiro, que parecia querer chegar até sua alma com os dois embrenhados numa batalha de línguas e mãos.

Com dificuldade se soltou do loirinho o virando de costas para ele. O sentiu ofegar ao grudar novamente seus corpos.

- O que você ta fazendo Fred?

- Eí... – o ruivo sussurrou – Relaxa!

Com as mãos começou a percorrer o corpo macio do outro que também buscava o seu corpo puxando-o para mais perto. Aquela sensação era incrível, começou a mordiscar a pele tão delicada e próxima, extasiado com os gemidos soltos. Fez um rastro molhado começando pela nuca, sentiu o tremor de prazer que percorria o corpo de Scorp ao descer pelo pescoço, mordendo e lambendo, com uma das mãos roçava os dedos pelo peito, mamilos e ventre do loiro, que parecia perder o ar entre palavras desconcertadas que escapavam por aquela boca, que o ruivo sabia estar entreaberta. A outra mão apertava levemente a ereção de Scorp num vai e vem lento e torturante. Os lábios foram se encaminhando pele ombro, ao longo da coluna, com os gemidos e arquejos lhe atiçando, Fred seguia aspirando o cheiro suave daquela pele, sentindo o sabor daquele corpo e sem pensar mordeu e beijou aquela bundinha branca arrebitada que não cansava de se esfregar nele tirando sua concentração. Gentilmente abriu as pernas de Scorp que não ofereceu resistência, tão profundo era seu desejo de que todas aquelas novas sensações se prolongassem eternamente.

Pressionou a coluna do loiro fazendo-o ficar de quatro, mas esse ficou inseguro lançando um olhar assustado para Fred que voltou a beijar as costas brancas e sem nenhuma marca do garoto tentando o acalmar.

- Eu juro que não vou te machucar!

Apesar da tensão inicial, o loiro se deixou levar pelas sensações, já que Fred não havia parado de tocá-lo nem por um segundo.

O ruivo também estava tenso como nunca esteve antes, cheio de tesão, e sem muita noção de estar fazendo algo certo, seguindo apenas o instinto e a lembrança do que viu no quarto do seu pai. Respirou fundo para se acalmar e foi descendo com a língua em direção a entrada do loiro. Devagar ele tocou a língua no ponto rosado e enrugado, Scorp soltou uma exclamação de desejo que eriçou os pêlos de seu corpo, mas sabia que precisaria de calma, não poderia se precipitar ou acabaria machucando o loirinho. Já tinha ouvido falar que doía, então começou circular a entrada com a língua de uma maneira bem suave, experimentando a textura e as reações de ambos, Scorpius se agarrava ao lençol abaixando ainda mais a coluna, dando mais conforto para o ruivo continuar sua exploração.

- Weasley, você vai me enlouquecer assim...

A voz arrastada, rouca e arrogante fez Fred criar coragem e enfiar a língua ali e qual não foi sua surpresa quando o loiro deu um grito estrangulado. Afastou-se analisando a respiração ofegante do sonserino e abriu um sorriso travesso, segurando firme a bundinha branca e abrindo com ambas as mãos para ter mais espaço e repetir o ato de entrar e sair com a língua mais vezes, satisfeito com os gemidos altos e incoerentes do loiro. Fred já sentia seu membro pingar em meio aquela brincadeira, e passando um dos braços por baixo do corpo pálido o puxou para se acomodar melhor na posição de quatro, se posicionando por trás. Ele olhava para Scorpius que estava com a cabeça apoiada nos travesseiros negros, mas se virou para fitá-lo com os olhos cinzentos brilhantes de desejo; como querendo saber sua reação Fred passou a cabeça de seu membro vagarosamente pela entrada sensível, e sentiu Scorp prender a respiração. Se inclinando sobre o loiro e beijando-lhe as costas ele disse num sussurro rouco:

- Eu quero você, Scorpius. Inteiro. Só para mim. Quero saber como é dentro de você.

E a resposta veio num gemido e um empinar de quadril, roçando aquela bundinha branca na ereção de Fred, quente e úmida. O loirinho começou a mexer os quadris num movimento cheio de tesão, ao sussurrar:

- Por favor, Fred, continua!

O ruivo não se lembrava de ter ouvido seu nome sair da boca de Scorpius de uma maneira tão sensual entes, e sentindo que era o momento, segurou os quadris do outro encostou a cabeça de seu membro já todo lambuzado de sêmen que teimava em ir saindo aos poucos e foi penetrando bem devagar.

Fred não sabia exatamente quantas milhares de sensações explodiram em seu corpo, mas o grito agudo de dor o fez travar.

- Scorp... – sussurrou tremulo.

Scorpius ofegava os dedos parecendo ainda mais brancos agarrados aos lençóis deixando o ruivo preocupado, mas quando tentou sair de dentro do loiro o outro o proibiu.

- Nem pense nisso Weasley.

O garoto sentia dor, muita dor, mas também sentia ondas de prazer e por algum motivo inexplicável, queria aquilo dentro dele. Aos poucos, com ajuda de Fred, todo o membro foi entrando, passando a primeira barreira de resistência e a segunda cedeu em seguida; um gemido dolorido escapou dos lábios do loiro e Fred se inclinou sobre ele, beijando todo lugar que alcançava, mordendo forte, deixando marcas na pele delicada, esperando o corpo do outro se acostumar, de alguma maneira, com a sua presença e aos poucos sentindo os espasmos, os suspiros, as contrações que apertavam seu membro indicando que Scorp estava bem. Assim lentamente Fred começou a mover o quadril dando liberdade ao loiro para ditar o ritmo que queria, o atrito entre seus corpos suados quase o levando ao limite, mas manteve o controle, não queria voltar a machucar o sonserino e gradativamente aumentava o ritmo das estocas.

Dando um último beijo na nuca platinada ele voltou a se posicionar e aos poucos aumentava o ritmo, os gemidos e sussurros do loiro quase lhe tirando a pouca concentração, não queria forçar ou machucar, e deslizando umas das mãos pelo quadril deste, Fred desceu pelo ventre até envolver o membro rígido, que parecia implorar por sua atenção. Desajeitado encontrou um ritmo que lhe permitia fazer as duas coisas.

Scorpius estava perdido num mundo de sensações, de sua garganta saíam sons desconexos acompanhados de gemidos guturais, então Fred imprimiu um ritmo mais rápido, rosnando palavrões, o membro em sua mão ficava cada vez mais duro, ele sentiu que o loirinho estava no limite:

- Mais forte Weasley! Mais forte!

Ao ouvir isso o ruivo quase se perdeu, os gemidos do outro aumentavam na mesma proporção de suas estocadas, Fred sentiu que ia gozar, e queria de alguma maneira, que ambos gozassem juntos. O grito de prazer que saiu dos lábios do loiro ao sentir o ponto certo dentro de si ser tocado alucinou Fred, que já sentia o membro dele pingando, molhando seus dedos, e voltando a mão para o quadril numa pegada mais forte, ele agora arremetia com toda sua força, o barulho dos corpos se chocando acabando com a sua razão.

O sonserino gozou com um grito alto, mordendo o lábio, e jogando a cabeça para trás, logo Fred o acompanhou, seu corpo parecia que iria explodir, então sentiu inundar o outro, o grito de Scorpius parecia sincronizado aos palavrões de Fred, numa estranha melodia, a onda de prazer que os atingiu foi tão grande que ambos cederam tombando lado a lado. Os dois ficam assim, arfantes e trêmulos de prazer. Por impulso Fred entrelaçou os seus dedos nos de Scorp que sorriu.

- Isso foi intenso... – Fred falou depois de um tempo em silencio quando suas respirações começavam a se regularizar.

Scorpius concordou sonolento se acomodando nos braços do ruivo que riu acariciando os cabelos platinados preguiçoso.

- Tá frio! – Scorp fez uma careta entrelaçando as pernas de ambos e puxando as cobertas.

- Eu realmente gosto de você! – Fred murmurou contra a pele clara do outro se deixando vencer pelo sono.

- Eu continuo te odiando Weasley! – Scorp sorriu contra o pescoço cheio de sardas do ruivo – E agora cala a boca que eu quero dormir.

E Fred gargalhou apertando forte o sonserino em seus braços se sentindo realizado e dormiu, embalado pela respiração suave de Scorp.

**FIM**


End file.
